Amortentia
by AlmostLike-Magic
Summary: Using a love potion in order to glean information from a possible Death Eater? Crazy. Actually going through with it? Even crazier. RATED M FOR A REASON Hr/Dr
1. Chapter 1

Plotting

* * *

"He knows something," Harry said very cryptically as he sipped on his morning cup of earl grey tea. His green eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table, very briefly, before turning his gaze back to Hermione and Ron.

They were all leaned in towards one another, wanting to keep their conversation as quiet as possible. Through a mouth full of buttered toast, Ron mumbled, "What do you mean? What do you think he knows?"

Harry answered this right away, "About Voldemort's plan of course. There are rumors about him becoming a Death Eater over the past holiday." His voice was much lower at this point, "You have to admit that his actions have been a bit dodgy."

"He has always been bit _dodgy_, Harry," Hermione added.

"Yes but just look at him…the bags under his eyes and he always looks like he's about to be sick. If you haven't noticed, he also skips out on a lot of classes. He has to be up to something, there is no other excuse for it, especially since we know who his father is." Harry felt so sure of his skepticism that he could feel the blood pound under his skin. He must convince his friends to believe him, his idea would be the only solid plan they have had in weeks. "When we were at the Three Broom Sticks I saw him go upstairs," he added in an afterthought, "why would he do that? He must have gone to meet someone."

For weeks Harry has been formulating the perfect plan in order to get information out of Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater prodigy. And after the class they had yesterday in Potions, he had a gut instinct about this and needed the aid of his friends in order to orchestrate this masterful plan.

"So what do you suggest?" Hermione asked, being a good friend and allowing Harry the benefit of the doubt. She knew there was something off about Draco, but they needed to focus on more pressing matters that would actually lead to Voldemort himself.

"Amortentia," Harry said firmly, his eyes locking with Hermione's. Her eyes squinted at him as her mind fought to put the pieces of his plan together.

Draco Malfoy, plus Amortentia.

There were only so many plans you could create that involved the famous "love potion" and the Slytherin Death Eater.

Ron and Hermione continued to stare at the Boy Who Lived, a feeling of dread starting to pass through each of them. It was truly uncommon for Harry to have a plan that was absolutely barmy; usually that was Ron's forte. Harry was the smart conspirator, therefore his friends would hear him out.

"You see, I have got this all planned out," his voice dropped in sound. "We pour some Amortentia into his drink which will infatuate him with the girl of our choosing, and he'll be so wrapped up in his lust, and with the proper questioning, he'll spill whatever plans Voldemort is hiding and anything else he knows that will inevitably give us the upper hand. Him being at his most vulnerable is the key."

Hermione had to admit, it was a smart plan. A bit risky, but there always had to be a bit of a risk when it comes down to war. Maybe it was the desperation that was sinking in…or maybe this plan was rather ingenious. Either way, she simply brought her tea cup to her lips, let the herbal tea sooth the inside of her mouth, and placed the delicate drink ware down with a small 'clink' before speaking.

"Who do you suggest does the interrogating?" Hermione asked smartly.

An awkward silence passed between the trio, a horror feeling sinking into the young Gryffindor female. Hermione's eyes slowly sunk into a downcast and the heat in her cheeks flared up.

"You know, there are not many girls we can trust, if this plan fell out into the rumor mill…well…we would all be bloody screwed. Hermione, I am _beginning_ you. Before saying no—"

"I'll do it," she said simply, letting out a deep breath of air. Nervous emotions bubbled up in her stomach, but she flushed them away into the recesses of her mind and continued to speak. "Some sacrifices must be made in order to protect the greater good." Her Gryffindor courage propelled her wildly erratic emotions.

Ron interjected, "Absolutely bloody not, he is dangerous and putting you on the line like that when we have a perfectly good plan going on is just plain stupid." He looked at her pointedly, his heart in his chest at the thought of his friend in the arms of the enemy. However, he knew the look on her face and already knew his argument was lost on her. Deep down Ron knew it was a smart plan, albeit a little crazy, but maybe crazy was the way to win the war. Reaching for her hand, he cupped it gently in his larger one. "I just want you to be safe."

Hermione smiled at his words, a warm feeling of comfort swarming her as she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I'll be okay, Ron. I know what I'm doing."

Preparation

* * *

The wind chill in Hogsmeade was exceptionally cold that day. It was one of those types of days where the air burned your lungs and nostrils whenever you took a breath. The sky was a grey overcast and the lack of sun had people staying indoors, preferring the comfort of a toasty fire place over the hustle and bustle of the icy streets.

Hermione had her scarf covering her mouth, the wind turning her nose and cheeks into the color of apples. Glancing around, she noticed the lack of crowd and wondered if their plan would work. It seemed that most of her classmates decided to skip today's trip. Feeling a bit of anxiety, Hermione slipped her hand into her pocked, her fingers grasping at the cool, glass vial of silver-pink liquid. Her heart eased its rapid fire motions.

A tinkling of bells filled the room as Hermione opened the oak door of The Three Broomsticks. The instant breeze of warmth soothed the young witch's reddened cheeks. Her eyes immediately caught the shock of blonde hair sitting precariously at the front bar, his body hunched over the wooden furniture. He looked deep in thought. The slouch to his shoulders was ever so apparent.

Her skin prickled with nerves as she moved her way to the back of the bar, but she ignored them as she slid onto a barstool two seats away from her intended target. She had to play this cool. Draco was very perceptive and it was not wise for to garner his skepticism so early in the mission.

Hermione slid onto the leather stool, nodding at the bartender. Her nerves were as scattered as fire-works on New Year's Day. She ordered the first thing that came to her mind.

"Fire Whiskey," her words garnered a snort from the person next to her. She didn't bother glancing at Malfoy, but she did give him a side-eye.

"Something wrong. Malfoy?" The bartender slid the amber beverage in front of her, the liquid sloshing around like a whirlpool.

"Didn't peg you for a heavy drinker, Granger." His words were short and condescending and it made the young Gryffindor want to turn around and walk right outside that door and to forget the entire plan. How could she possibly get this cruel person to drop his guards for her?

However, she bit her cheek and reached for the drink, her fingers sliding over the cold glass.

"Looks can be deceiving." Hermione sipped the bitter liquid and glanced over at Malfoy, noticing a black book with a silver embossed title sitting under Draco's hand. Squinting hard, she made out the title.

"The Crucible? Oh Malfoy, I didn't peg you for the type to read muggle plays." Hermione was honestly taken aback by his choice in literature, especially one about the Salem Witch trials, but she retained her cool composure and just quirked her eyebrow at him.

To find Draco Malfoy reading something by a muggle … it almost impressed her. She absolutely loved Arthur Miller and found his social satire and American culture to be quite insightful. She took another sip from her Fire Whiskey letting the whiskey burn the back of her throat.

"Looks can be deceiving." He shot her a smile, an actual smile, before standing up from his seat. "Excuse me." Draco walked around the bar, his direction obviously for the Loo. Hermione sat staring after him, obviously stunned.

Was that Malfoy being … nice? The young girl stared at the book that lay on top of the wooden bar, the feeling of intrigue resting in the forefront of her mind.

But despite her curiosity about his kindness and his choice in reading material, Hermione slipped the very essential vial from her pocket and quietly poured the contents into his tea. The liquid sparkled into a pink shade before turning back into its natural russet color. Glancing at the door to the Loo, she noticed the door knob turning. Without another thought, Hermione turned to leave, the bitter air greeting her again, rustling her hair. The last thing she saw when she glimpsed into the window was a sullen looking Draco returning to his seat, his eyes fixated on the stool she previously located.

Action

* * *

The following night, Hermione found herself in the library, a typical Saturday evening for her. The library was barren of souls, but that was fine with her because it allowed her the freedom of any spot in the library without the commotion of other students milling around aimlessly.

She was currently perched on a ladder. She was initially looking for a book on a certain herb potion, but she found herself distracted by a chapter on Alihosty and how it was a common ingredient in anti-depressants. Her fingers glazed over the raised ink as she read. It was a habit she picked up because she found that it helped keep her from skipping lines accidently, a common occurrence from her speed reading.

As she invested herself on the third paragraph in the chapter, the ancient ladder under her began to shake a little, jarring her focus. The book fumbled from her hands and Hermione closed her eyes and cringed as she heard the thump of the hefty volume of work hitting the floor. With a sigh, she started to descend the ladder, making sure that her foot hit each rung carefully. Hermione was many things, but well-balanced was definitely not one of them.

Towards the end of the ladder, Hermione proved just how uncoordinated she could be and found herself tripping sideways a few feet from the floor. The impact should have happened immediately, but the young witch found herself against the warm, solid figure of none other than Draco. Her eyes widened in astonishment, mostly in shock that she wasn't flat on her back, but he just grinned at her in utter delight.

"Careful."

Hermione righted herself, adjusting her uniform to the best of her ability.

"Gee, thanks Malfoy."

"Draco," he stepped towards her, entering her comfort zone. Hermione knew that this was her chance; she could see the potion having its way with poor Malfoy. His eyes had an uncharacteristic tinge of pink on the outer edges of the normal silver color.

This wasn't a part of the plan … Harry, her and Ron had planned to catch him alone in the towers where they knew no one would be. The library was too exposed, others might hear them talking. However, she had to play along to this and glean him for his insight. She gave him a smile, showing him her pearly whites.

"Thanks Draco, I owe you. That could have been a real nasty fall," her hand reached out to tug on his tie suggestively, wrapping the green silk between her slender fingers.

Draco's heart raced under his chest, his groin stirring as he watched this curly haired beauty tug him closer to her. He reached out to touch her waste, unable to control his actions. He felt completely and utterly in love with this lady. Draco felt as if he were in an outer body experience, watching himself act like a fool … but also noticing how it was being fondly reciprocated.

Hermione pushed her body into his hands, trying her best to come up with the best possible tactic to ask him her questions. She leaned in close, her nose picking up his musky fragrance. She found herself swooning slightly.

"You're so pretty," Draco was pressing his nose into her temple, his words and warmth cocooning her in a fantastical reality. She didn't want to leave it any time soon.

Hermione's mouth slightly parted as she felt him leave a hot kiss on her jawline. An unexpected gush of warmth filled her body, lighting her up like a match. Tilting her head to the side, she let her lips graze his, allowing her proximity pull him in even more. She heard him groan in want, trying his best to steal her lips.

"Draco, tell me something," she purred, "anything," she added as she kissed his cheek tenderly, narrowly avoiding his lips. "I wanna know a secret."

He smirked, tilting her chin up to get a clean look at her face. Draco's skin was beginning to prickle in excitement, loving her teasing question. He obviously had no idea as to her double meaning.

"I want you, right here, against this shelf." He pressed his pelvis against her as his hands groped the exposed skin of her thighs. She laughed at his eagerness, trying her best to deflect where this was going. If she could _just _get the information she was looking for, she could slip away with a promise of next time and let the potion wear off. Biting her lip, she let her fingers touch his neck, gently rubbing the skin and slowly moving through his hair. He shook with excitement and need as her nails scrapped through his scalp. God, that was absolutely maddening of her.

"We can't, it's not safe here. And you know as well as anyone why this is so wrong. What would your lord say?" She knew that was a bit forward of her to say, but how else would she nudge the conversation in this direction?

For a brief moment, Draco's brows creased and his eyes lost the tinge of pink, but that was remedied in a second and he held her close to him, in a strange, loving manner.

"Doesn't matter, not to me." He ran his hand up and down her back protectively. What a strange reaction Hermione noted. She pulled her arms out from being squished between them and cupped his face. His eyes closed in response and he sighed happily. Deep down, Hermione was absolutely thrilled with the response she was getting from him. It electrified her, and it made her feel wanted and _safe _… a very odd reaction to someone who has threatened her on more than one occasion.

"If he were gone, we could be together freely," she watched him open his eyes to her response, but she kissed him before he could think about it too hard. She felt his groin pulse against her leg and she responded to that by slipping her tongue into the crease of his lips. Hermione figured him to be a rough person, but he was so gentle in his kiss. Her knees felt weak and a small crease of sweat began to form on the back of her neck. Turned on was an understatement.

Hermione pulled back leisurely, letting him press his forehead against hers.

"Draco where is he?" her voice was soft and sweet. She returned her fingers to their ministrations on the back of his neck. The fine, blonde hair was so, so soft. Do all men have such wonderful hair?

"I-I don't know." She caught his stutter and moved to kiss his neck, eliciting a whimper in response. He definitely knew something. Maybe not an exact location, but any gossip or rumor he heard was definitely important.

"Draco, darling …" Without another thought, she moved her hand to the front of his pants, squeezing the bulge with a mixture of tenderness and eagerness. He let out a loud moan, making Hermione realize that maybe they should move their mingling to a more private location. The library may be empty, but it might not stay that way.

She pulled back to give him a grin, letting her hand squeeze him again.

"Oh Hermione,"

"Come on." She boldly took him by the hand and exited the massive archive that was the Hogwarts library. Extracting her wand, she lit up the hallway with a soft glow, wishing for the door to the Room of Requirements to appear. Draco was behind her, eagerly following her direction. All he could think about was pressing her up against a wall and making her say his name over and over again. The thought had him stumble. Luckily, a large wooden door appeared in front of them and they entered with as little noise as possible.

He wasted no time in scooping her up into his arms. Hermione let him, but she involuntarily let out a squeal.

A bed by the window appeared, covered by a fluffy white blanket. Draco immediately placed her on it and began to ravish her neck. His lips were warm and wet and suckled on her skin in the most delicious way. Her mind was blanking and her hips began moving against his, her legs tightening around his waist. Dark stains appeared on the front of his pants. He was quick to unbuckle his belt. Breathing heavily through his nose, Draco found himself fumbling with the blasted leather belt that kept him from his love. Why was he so nervous? He never felt nervous around a girl, but the blood flow to his groin has never felt so intense before.

The noise of the belt hitting the floor had Hermione back to reality. She had to flip the roles rapidly before it got any further. She sat up with such force that Draco stumbled backwards, pulling the beautiful Gryffindor with him. Hermione landed on top of him, the two students laughing together in an entirely delightful scene, both breathing heavily and drenched in want for one another. Draco thought Hermione looked so stunning then. The sun from the window hitting half of her face, highlighting those strong cheekbones he previously kissed.

Noticing him staring, the young girl leaned down to kiss him, her heart leaping when he put his hands under her skirt and cupped her bottom. He pursed his lips and scrunched his brow as he thrusted up against her. Hermione groaned loudly, a very guttural noise. Her hands were scrunching up his white oxford shirt.

"Shit," he breathed out. "I fucking love you, Hermione. You're so bloody perfect. I just want to fuck you forever." His eyes were closed, thankfully, because Hermione did not want him to see the utter shock on her face. _That's just the potion talking. _Her mind continued to rationalize his words all the while knowing that she needed to complete the mission.

Hermione bent down to his ear, kissing his earlobe as she spoke. "If that were true, you'd tell me where you-know-who-is, so we can finally be together. I know you want that as much as I do." She expertly moved to his face and kissed his lips once, twice, three times, eliciting protests every time she pulled away from him. When she stared at him, he found himself speaking without control.

"My Aunt told me that he's planning on staying at our house once the spring comes," his eyes were closed as he spoke, the palms of his hands grazing her thigh as if to comfort her. "They've been preparing the mansion for months. All new spells to ward off outsiders. They even have a deal with Borgin and Burkes to link their vanishing cabinet to the one that is here. My home … it will be the new center for-" Hermione didn't let him finish his sentence because she knew what he was going to say next and she certainly did not want the mood to be ruined, he already had given her enough information. She needed him to stay in his lust-fueled daze so she could slip out easily. Her lips moved against his, their tongues playing the best kind of tag.

Draco slowly sat up, keeping this lovely girl on his lap as he moved. Before Hermione knew it, his shirt was off and his bare skin was searing her, almost branding her exposed skin. Pulling his lips from hers, he brought her back to the bed and laid her down gently, kissing her thigh, kneecap, and ankle. Gosh was he good …

He divested himself of his pants next, springing himself free of the confinements of most of his clothing. Hermione let him tug down her skirt, knowing full well that she could not escape this and realizing that she may not want to.

"So beautiful," he mumbled into her neck as he slipped her tie off and unbuttoned her shirt.

But Hermione's conscious was screaming at her not to do this, not to lose herself to someone under the influence of a potion. And maybe it was wrong to take advantage of this beautiful man who hovered on top of her, looking so dashing in just his skin. She reached out to touch his cheek before sitting up again.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She shushed him with a kiss before pushing him back onto the bed. Hermione found she couldn't give him her body under these conditions, but she could reward him. Slowly, she unclasped her bra, giving him a wonderful view of her upper body. She yanked down his boxers, internally rolling her eyes at the dark green color they were. Slytherin through and through, eh?

"I want to make you happy." Were her words a lie? They were supposed to be, but they didn't feel that way once she spoke them.

Without warning, the brave Gryffindor sunk her plump lips over his member, letting her tongue explore every inch she could get to. Although extremely unexperienced, Hermione was gratified with Draco's incessant moans and mumbled words of encouragement. He loving ran his fingers through her hair as she sucked on him. She pulled back with a loud 'pop', finding his suddenly louder moans to be just so fucking attractive.

Hermione planted kisses to the tender flesh before sliding her tongue along the edge of it. Draco tugged on her hair slightly, her teasing causing his cheeks to turn red with heat. She continued to bob her head up and down. Just when her jaw began to feel a bit tired, her eyes looked up and she found Draco's silver gaze meeting hers. She probably should have noted the lack of pink in them, but she was too caught up in her emotions to process anything.

Draco slammed his head into the mattress, his jaw agape. "Hermi-oooh," His forehead scrunched and his mouth made a cute 'oh' shape. He came in hot, white spurts, coating Hermione's neck and chest. It looked like someone dipped her in liquid sugar. His hips shuddered and his fists were clenching and unclenching. After his body relaxed, he immediately sat up and dabbed her neck clean with his shirt, being the perfect gentleman. She appreciated the gesture, finding immense satisfaction with herself for taking this angry, temperamental man and bringing him to his knees.

It was funny to her, the slouch in Draco's shoulders disappeared and a pleased demeanor graced him.

He pulled her up next to him, tucking her partially naked frame against his and pulling the plush, white blanket over them. His lips kissed her, no words needed to be spoken.

Draco swore he saw stars and nebulas when he closed his eyes, the swirling lights and comforting body of the girl next to him lulling him to sleep.

As Hermione laid her head down against the enemy's chest, she was certain that she could not betray this man. Something was pulling at her heart strings. She glanced at Draco's face and found herself loving every single one of his features. This was not the plan.

Her heart felt heavy and suddenly this war was not so black and white anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The second I posted this story, I had some ideas on how to continue it, so I figured I would give it a go. I really appreciated the positive feedback, it's quite reassuring! So thank you to all, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Guilt

Dead arm. That's how Hermione woke up on Sunday morning. She cringed at the pins and needles feeling in her forearm which was currently being crushed under the weight of a rather attractive male. Pulling herself free from Draco, she watched his face scrunch and his body shift in an attempt to get more comfortable.

Hermione massaged her wrist and arm, pulling at the skin in order to return blood flow. As she did this, her eyes wandered over to Draco. Her arm was barren of any marks, minus a few freckles here and there. However, the most famous forearm presently in Hogwarts was right beside her, currently face down against the mattress. She didn't notice anything last night, but then again she had other things on her mind. Slowly, she reached out and gently moved Draco's body so that he was lying flat on his back.

Not even a flutter or a twitch, he was still as stone. That potion must have really drained him.

As gentle as a butterfly, Hermione tilted his wrist upward, revealing the black ink that represented the most horrific group of wizards. Her heart fell into her stomach and a bought of nausea swept up into her throat.

But what else did she expect? For him to be the hero? The knight that would come to save her and the rest of the world from a blood-thirsty dictator? This was the life his parents had set out for him. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, end of story.

Hermione felt so awful. Her skin felt too tight and she wanted to drain herself of every tear in her body.

Too many emotions. Guilt, shame, sadness, and crushing disappointment. Her heart ached and she was so angry with herself for thinking, just for one moment, that maybe she could fall for him. She was the one who used the love potion on him and yet she was having her own heart break.

He looked serene, the light from the window bathing him in a warm, happy glow, while Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, a shadow hiding the tears in her eyes.

She wanted to erase this night from her mind. However, the information she harvested was invaluable and would help the Order prepare themselves and to possibly ambush Voldemort before he could start his massacre.

She pressed her cool hands to her cheeks, rubbing them up to her temples. A thought crossed her mind in that moment, causing her to reach for her wand. The familiar feeling of it calmed her a bit, but the thought of what she had to do with it made her feel like hell.

Slowly, Hermione pressed the tip of her wand to his temple while at the same time trying to calm herself down. It would not due to cast spells under the emotional duress. The words _obliviate _were just on the tip of her tongue.

"Please, don't." Hermione fumbled her wand onto the bed. Draco peeled his eyes open slowly, the smile from his face replaced by a straight line of uneasiness. The brave Gryffindor didn't know what to say to him, she felt immobile.

"Why," her words were whispered and there was a small crack in the first syllable.

"I want to remember this," he said this as he slid his hand up her arm only to rest on her neck. Hermione's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She recoiled from his touch, turning away from him.

Draco leaned up, pulling her back so he could slant his lips over hers, her bare chest pressing against his. She felt tense against him.

He pulled back slightly, cupping her face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks, his eyes flickering down. Hermione managed to grab her wand again, but her eyes were crossed in a daze of want and desire.

"Last night felt like a dream … it's so foggy to me, but when I woke up with you here I just knew..." Draco let her hold the wand back up to his head, he knew he could not fight this. "I don't want this to be the end, Granger. I like this, I like you."

Her eyes were watering. Fat tears rolled down her skin and onto her neck. She felt awful. This was a sham, at least it started out that way. She conned her way into being here with him and now she was trapped with these feelings and with a guy who believed in them.

"No, we can't do this," she choked back a sob. "You're a Death Eater, you hate my kind. You hate everything I stand for. I'm sor—"

"But I don't want to be," he interjected. "I'm tired and bloody terrified every time I wake up. I don't know what each day will bring me, but I know it's only one step closer to my demise. I want no part of it. Neither side, to be honest. I can't be caught in between this war, it's far beyond me."

As he spoke, Hermione realized she felt the same way as him. Caught in between a battle in which there was too much riding on. The pressure was like a pot boiling over for her. And poor Harry, who right now was counting on her to help him. His shoulders must be at breaking point because he also must face his possible demise.

She leaned into Draco, letting him hold her as she cried for everyone she loved who was in the same sinking ship as her and Draco.

"But what can we do?" She whispered into his shoulder.

Gently, he took her wand from her and set it aside. He then pulled her up to his face for a kiss that Hermione swore she could feel in her toes. So soft were his lips and so gentle as he lay back down with Hermione gracefully following. He just held her and kissed her, because what else was there to say?

His hands explored her hips and thighs, eventually pulling the last bit of fabric between them off of her. She kissed his neck, finding herself falling under _his_ spell this time. His skin smelled so good and his lips did wonderful things to her.

Flipping them over, Draco hovered over Hermione, wanting to return the favor from the previous night.

She was so lovely. He released a breathy groan when she reached down to tug on his sensitive appendage. Her fingers were soft and slow in their ministrations, working him into a fevered pant. He wanted her now, and possibly forever.

Draco moved to kiss her again, a loud smacking of lips and tongue, rough in their manner.

Maybe Hermione wasn't in the clearest state of mind, but she craved him as bad as a bar of chocolate and could not think of a single reason why it would be a bad idea.

She lifted her hips up, catching his tip. His lips parted in astonishment at her actions, but the pulsating in his body had him delirious. Hermione pulled his head down to kiss her as he entered her body, the feeling causing them both to grunt and whimper.

"You sure?" he questioned as he kissed her cheek a few times. She nodded her head, locking eyes with him. He bowed his head to rest their foreheads together and pushed, rocking their bodies in the most primitive of dances.

Hermione moaned with each thrust, the noises turning into whines as he went.

Draco never felt such a connection with another person before. His thighs were shaking as he made love to the girl before him. Without warning, he came hard into her. He cried out a single 'fuck' before resting his body down on Hermione. She held him tightly, her own body humming.

Draco kissed her again, a long and adoring kiss that left her heart beating through her ribs.

It was all so short and sweet, but it was perfect and Hermione realized that she didn't want to forget this anymore or for him to forget this.

Sweaty and emotionally vacant, the two differing students held each other tight, afraid the other one would disappear. 

* * *

Telling

"So what did you find out," Harry asked as the two sat on the bleachers of the Quidditch field as the Gryffindor team practiced their catches far above their heads. Harry took it upon himself to approach Hermione because she seemed to avoid talking at all costs. It made him apprehensive, but after asking her to do this, he knew he had no right to doubt her.

"Well, Voldemort's new headquarters for starters."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. "Where?"

"Malfoy Manor. Supposed to start in the beginning of the summer. I fear their wards are too strong for us to get through." Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder and he put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Harry could feel the sorrow in his friend's voice, the lack of passion and fire she usually gives off when he talked to her. She was vapid today and it hurt him.

She was a great friend, his rock.

So was Ron, but Hermione was smart and sympathetic to him. When he felt that the world was bearing down on him and he couldn't handle it, Hermione was there to help him rationalize. He felt like a heartless jerk for asking her to go above and beyond for him in such dangerous situations.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she replied as she watched her housemates maneuver their way around the pitch.

Hermione sat there for the rest of the afternoon, letting Harry go back to his practice. She thought about a lot of things, mostly Draco, and what the best course of action was.

Forever the problem solver, that was her vice, but it looked like this was one of those glitches that weren't going to be fixed.

Packing up her bag, Hermione walked off of the bleachers and down to the pitch. As she was making her way back, the Slytherin Quidditch team was heading towards the field. They made their way past her, most of the boys pushing and bumping her with their shoulders. However, one player who was at the back of the crowd, pulled her aside and under the benches, a very secretive area.

"Malfoy, wha—" Draco pulled her into a kiss, one hand cupping her cheek and the other gripping his broom. He pulled back with a soft smack, his eye-lids heavy and his face soft.

"I know it's risky, but I just wanted to see you for a second."

"I thought we talked about this. It's just not a good idea right now, please…," she put a hand on his chest to push him back. "Pretend it never happened."

"I can't. It's the one thing in my life that made sense, and don't for one second pretend you don't feel the same way."

"I don't _want _to feel the same. There are more important things at stake here." Her eyes flickered up to his. "We're more of a problem than a solution."

Draco looked hurt, and Hermione had always thought nothing could hurt him.

"I don't accept that," Draco stated firmly. "I don't accept having to follow the social stigma we've been bred to follow. I don't accept the shit that is going on in this war. I want to try something with you and if it fails, then I want it to be because we don't work rather than because of what others would think."

"It might get you killed," she whispered.

"I'm a dead man anyway. We both know that."

Hermione frowned and reached for his hand, holding his cold fingers tightly in her warm ones.

"Then join us, help us. We can keep you safe and clear your name." Draco shook his head.

"I'll never be trusted, Granger. I'll always be what people think of me."

"I … I don't think that way about you." Hermione closed the gap between them, the internal war within her body finally draining away. She knew in her heart what she wanted, what was right for her, and how to win this war. Their lips met again.

Draco held her close to him, reveling in the feeling of her mouth against his and how they moved. Soft and sweet, just like her.

"We'll make it work," she whispered against his lips, the heat from him making her dizzy.

"Oi, Malfoy, where'd you go?" The voices of Draco's teammates echoed around them and they both cringed in fear, looking around to make sure no one was there to see them. They turned back to one another and Draco smiled at her, his thumbs anchored against her cheeks. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later."

With the promise of later, Hermione watched Draco duck out of the bleachers and sneak into the locker room, a lie from him waiting to be told. The first of many lies, but for now that was okay. They would make it work. 

* * *

For now it is done, but I make no promises! If the inspiration fairy hits me in the face, as well as good timing, you'll be seeing more.


End file.
